Gundam Seed Eternity
by cazarecompenzaXIII
Summary: Se sitúa dos años después de Gundam Seed Destiny una nueva facción entra en juego con una nueva generación de Gundams, estos nuevos pilotos harán diferencia ante una nueva amenaza que operara en las sombras y la inminente guerra que se desatara.


**Nota del autor: este es mi primer fic de la rama Gundam Seed esta se situara dos años después de Gundam Seed Destiny , el prólogo hará como un recuento de los hechos del fin de la primera guerra del san Valentín sangriento.**

**C.E . 71 Segunda batalla de Jachin Due**

3 Horas después del cese del fuego de parte de la Federación y la ZAFT. Las flotas restantes se dirigían a puntos de concentración para verificación de daños y conteo de heridos y muertos.

Pero una nave de clase Agamenon que siendo escoltada por una nave de la clase Drake estaban en medio de los restos de la batalla.

-Nova- 1 , Nova -1 aquí es Zeus Prime respondan

-Te escuchamos alto claro Zeus Prime-le responde el capitán.

-Ya han enviado las sondas para verificar supervivientes- le comunica al contra almirante del Zeus Prime.

-Ya le hemos desplegado hace una hora contra almirante y regresaron con tres cuerpos en estado de criogenización estaremos enviando una lanzadera a Zeus Prime es preciso que le estén esperando un equipo de médicos.

-Entendido capitán Castilla, corto-finaliza la comunicación el contra almirante.

-Que hay de Nova -2, teniente Gonzales-desviando su mirada hacia el teniente

-He enviado un mensaje hace media hora pero no me responden contra almirante

-¿Donde rayos esta?- lo pensaba el contra almirante.

-Hola, hola me extrañaron gente – aparecía la imagen del capitán del Nova-2 en la pantalla principal del Zeus y la nave de clase Drake se acercaba a un costado del Zeus.

-A veces no entiendo como te pudieron ascender-lo dijo el contra almirante mientras veía la cara sonriente del capitán del Nova-2- pero no cuestiono las decisiones del almirante, el tendrá sus razones de haberte ascendido, pero dejando de un lado como fue tu escaneo en la zona

Rápidamente la cara sonriente del capitán del Nova-2 se torna seria

-Hemos podido recuperar dos cuerpos en estado de criogenización, esteramos enviando una lanzadera solicito un equipo de médicos apenas arriben al Zeus.

-Entendido capitán, ah y una cosa mas también te necesito en el puente del Zeus para hablar.

-Ahh tan rápido me necesitas ahí contra almirante , ya te sientes tan solo tal vez… - se corta la comunicación inmediatamente.

-Ese cabron algún día lo asesinare y arrojare sus restos al espacio profundo para que nadie los en… cuen… tre – recién se había dado cuenta que lo había hablado en voz alta y los oficiales en el puente lo miraban directamente algunos con miedo otros que se aguantaban la risa.

Se acomoda su traje y tose disimuladamente y prosigue.

-Teniente Gonzales envía un mensaje al capitán Castillo que se reúna conmigo en sala de juntas, una vez que las lanzaderas lleguen al hangar del Zeus nos retiramos al punto de reunión Alpha .

-S… si señor- empezaba a ejecutar su orden.

Treinta minutos después – sala de juntas del Zeus.

El contra almirante estaba sentado frente a los dos capitanes.

-Y bien como van a los que rescatamos del espacio.

-Según los reportes médicos preliminares de los 5 supervivientes dos de ellos son coordinadores y los otros tres son naturales señor, ahora están en cirugía nos informaran cuando terminen la operación- leyó un reporte el capitán Castilla.

-Se pudo encontrar material interesante en tu sondeo capitán Rodríguez

La mayoría del material esta inservible no hay forma de recuperación alguna.

-Bueno la razón de haberles llamado aparte de recibir sus reportes, recibí un mensaje urgente del almirante de prioridad omega.

-Los capitanes al escuchar esa palabra se pusieron tensos y la vez serios, sabían de antemano cuando el almirante enviaba ese mensaje era suma importancia.

-La única condición para revelar el mensaje, es que si confían plenamente en el almirante.

- No hemos llegado hasta aquí si no fuera por el almirante le debemos todo incluso sus enseñanzas a través de ellas podemos pensar objetivamente sin involucrar otros factores que puedan traer consecuencias a futuro- hablo Castilla.

-También le debo mucho al almirante confió en mi cuando la mayoría me dieron la espalda cuando trataba de ascender de rango y demostrar a todos mi valía además el almirante es como un padre para mi le seguiré hasta mi muerte-hablo Rodríguez.

-Contra almirante llamada entrante.

-Pásame

-Señor, en nombre de toda la tripulación del Nova -1 seguiremos plenamente al mando del almirante.

-Señor, en nombre de toda la tripulación del Nova -2 seguiremos plenamente al mando del almirante.

-Señor, en nombre de toda la tripulación del Zeus Prime seguiremos plenamente al mando del almirante.

-Contra almirante Battlefield no sabía que era para todos

-Nunca dije que solo era para ustedes señores.

-Según el mensaje del almirante nos quieres ver en el bloque de los estados unidos sudamericanos en la coordenadas 25 Charlie- 32 Alpha , además nos arreglo para que pasáramos el punto de control sin problemas, nos requiere inmediatamente.- Alza un teléfono

-Teniente Bravo fijan las coordenadas a la tierra.

-Si señor.- finaliza la comunicación.

-¿Y que hacemos con los supervivientes señor?- pregunta el capitán Rodríguez

-Hable con el almirante antes de hablar con ustedes, los llevaremos con nosotros, el almirante quiere hablar con ellos una vez que le den de alta, creo que les tendrá un propuesta que no rechazaran.

Un mes después -lugar bloque de los estados unidos sudamericanos- ubicación desconocida, hora 14:30

El contra almirante y los capitanes caminaban en un corredor que apenas era alumbrado por las pocas luces existentes y llegaban a una puerta antes de poder tocar escucharon la voz del almirante que entraran.

-Buenas tardes señor – saludaron militarmente

-Descansen señores tenemos mucho de que hablar, por favor tomen asiento.

-Seré directo con ustedes pronto iniciara una guerra.

-Pero señor apenas termino la guerra y nos dice que pronto se llevar una nueva – se para el capitán Rodríguez.

-Tome asiento Rodríguez- el aludido se sienta de nuevo- los bandos de la federación terrestre y la ZAFT seguramente se estarán armando desde ahora será como una paz armada.

-Si lo que dice es cierto se llevaran una gran parte de la población mundial con esta nueva guerra sin sentido- responde el capitán Castilla.

-Por ello les propongo un golpe de estado al bloque sudamericano

-Pero señor hacer eso necesita de mucho tiempo de planificación y recursos que no podemos ostentarnos ahora-explico el contra almirante Battlefield

-Es cierto contra almirante pero no lo haremos enseguida lo llevaremos meticulosamente para que sea certero y tengamos el control del bloque en menos de 24 de horas. Solo hay que esperar el momento adecuado- se para el almirante –siganme señores- los demás le siguieron a un hangar donde se veía a unos mobil suits de la ZAFT y algunos mobil armor de la de Federacion.

Se escuchaba algunos ruidos dentro de los mobil suits y cayeron algunas partes ellos al suelo produciendo un estruendo.

-Debe estar iniciando su trabajo- pensó en voz alta.

-¿Señor a que se refiere?- pregunta intrigado el capitán Castillo

-Doctor puede dejar lo que esta haciendo y bajar para que les presente a mis subordinados-hablo el almirante.

-Voyyyyyyyy almirante- responde el doctor- cuando bajaba el llamado los subordinados del almirante no lo podían creer

-Señores les presento al científico en jefe de nuestra causa el doctor Andrews Reynolds.

-Hola todos- los saluda con sus mano

**Vestía un pantalón negro, una camisa dorada encima de ella una bata blanca que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y llevaba un reloj en la mano derecha.**

**Su apariencia era de un chico de ojos azules y de cabello azabache.**

-Pero señor es solo un niño- lo dijo incrédulo el capitán Rodríguez

-Mira quien lo dice el capitán que tiene 18 años al mando de una nave de clase Drake, además técnicamente tiene 15 años- responde el almirante.

-Pero se…- el almirante le alcanza un reporte a Battlefield.

-Le sugiero que lo lean señores-habla el almirante.

Los aludidos leen el reporte y cada minuto que pasa su rostros se muestran incrédulos y al leer la ultima parte ocasionan un grito que podría llegar hasta el otro lado del continente.

-Es imposible- tartamudea el capitán Castilla

-El capitán Rodríguez esta ido.

-Señor al respecto del reporte puedo creerlo todo pero la ultima parte no lo creo seguro que lo mando a revisar.

-Lo mande a revisar cinco veces y no cabe duda el joven Andrews es natural

-Pero como es eso posible

-Se acuerdan que antes de llegada de los coordinadores hubo en nuestra población llamados niños genios estos individuos nacían cada cierto tiempo pero cuando surgió el grupo blue cosmos incitando a la población a exterminar a los coordinadores esta decisión trajo consecuencias, la población confundió a Andrews por un coordinador, la familia de Andrews sacrificaron sus vidas para mantenerlo a salvo hasta el se mantenía en la clandestinidad por algunos allegados de la familia hasta que lograron comunicarme conmigo y yo le mantuve salvo.

-Ese seria la versión corta de la historia caballeros-hablo Andrews- ahora si mi disculpan volveré al trabajo si quiero construir a los mobil suits mas avanzados.- Andrews se retira.

-¿Alguna duda?-pregunta el almirante.

-No señor todo a sido claro- responden Battlefield y Castilla.

- Rodríguez, Rodríguez –el aludido no respondía, el almirante suspira, hace señas a Castilla, Castilla responde, este se dirige hacia Rodríguez y posiciona a su espalda hace tronar sus manos y le da un zape tan fuerte que la cara de Rodríguez se estrella contra el suelo.

Rodríguez se incorpora rápidamente

-Esta claro Rodríguez

-Señor si señor, en sus oficinas estarán sus misiones debemos extender nuestros ideales a la población del bloque para que se unan a nosotros y cuando llegue el momento del golpe no tendremos resistencia alguna, ahora pueden retirarse

Sus oficiales se retiraron

El almirante se dirigía hacia el hospital del bunker. Fue recibido por unos soldados armados que lo saludaron y le abrieron las puertas del recinto.

Al llegar a una sala miro la ventana del frente y observo a los cinco pacientes que fueron rescatados.

Una doctora se posiciona al lado suyo con un reporte en su mano derecha.

-Y bien doctora Valencia como están los pacientes.

-Según los datos hemos podido sacarlos en ese estado de criogenización sin daños colaterales en sus células por suerte que nuestro equipo medico se especializa en este tipo de situación lastimosamente somos los únicos que sabemos estos procedimientos a seguir.

-Por eso fue la razón por la que te traje aquí Valencia tus conocimientos son de gran ayuda además que la Federación ni siquiera se da la molestia de financiar esta rama por que les interesa un comino por que pueden reclutar a jóvenes sanos y fuertes, hasta me sorprende que la ZAFT tampoco financia este programa dejar a esos pilotos morirse en el espacio profundo. Por ello es que le vamos a dar una segunda oportunidad.

-Tendras que esperar almirante por que no sabemos cuando saldrán del coma

-Espero que no sea mucho tiempo avísame doctora cuando despierten.

-Como diga almirante.

**Dos años después inicio de la segunda guerra del san Valentín sangriento **

En una sala de los búnkeres subterráneos, estaban el almirante y sus oficiales mirando en una pantalla los acontecimientos de la guerra.

-Tal y como predijo almirante se inicio la guerra-hablo Battlefield

-Según nuestros espias como van de armamento los dos bandos capitán Rodriguez

-Según los reportes la ZAFT ha construido nuevos modelos de mobil suits para reemplazar a sus unidades Ginns antiguas, según su denominación lo nombran Zakus esta unidad es versátil puede adecuarse a cualquier tipo de armamento y una nueva generación soldados que son llamados la FAITH, estos son pilotos de elite pueden adecuarse a cualquier tipo de mobil suit, no hay que subestimarlos.

-La Federación esta compuesto por una nueva línea de mobil suit reemplazando a los viejos y nuevas unidades mobil armor que según parecen que son funcionales en la tierra pero aun no los prueban en el espacio.

-Según parece que la ZAFT esta construyendo una nueva línea de GUNDAM y otros secretos que aun no podemos acceder eso va por igual a la Federación.

-Creo que esta guerra sera aun mas estruendosa que la anterior- finaliza el almirante-enton…

Fue interrumpido por la llegada de cuatro personas de los cuales se pueden apreciar a dos mujeres y dos hombres.

-Perdón por interrumpirlo almirante pero tenemos nuestra decisión-hablo uno de los cuatro.

-¿Y cual es?-pregunta interesado el almirante.

-Aceptamos esta misión, no lo defraudaremos almirante-respondieron los cuatro.

-Se que no lo harán chicos-se pone delante de los chicos- ya los hable a todos que esta guerra es una fachada, que el verdadero culpable merodea en la sombras debido a mi ultima investigación por ahora permaneceremos ocultos no intervendremos en esta guerra a menos que sea necesario, quedo claro señores.

-Señor si señor- respondieron todos en el salón.

-Muy bien Xion Eriol Jacob Miranda síganme – hablo el almirante-los mencionados les siguieron a un hangar.

El doctor Andrews les esperaba en la entrada del hangar

-Parece que decidieron apoyarnos ehh chicos – los mencionados solo asintieron- bueno síganme le tengo una sorpresa- pasaba una credencial por un panel e ingresaba los códigos de acceso.

Las puertas del hangar se abrieron y mostraron a 5 Gundams que solo al mirarlos mostraban superioridad e imponencia .

Los chicos quedaron asombrados de tal majestuosidad.

**Muy bien para ti Eriol es el Gundam Sniper (color enteramente de color verde oscuro y con algunas partes doradas en el pecho, hombros y en la muñeca)**

-Este Gundam a sido diseñado como unidad de apoyo o de operaciones especiales y la vez tiene la capacidad de mezclarse con el entorno posee un blindaje resistente a rayos de haz debido a una aleación que cree para mantener la integridad de la unidad como del piloto.

-El Gundam Sniper tiene un rifle largo de haz preciso capaz de destruir a cualquier objetivo además puedes cambiar el tipo de armamento del rifle por rondan de tipo perforación o de tipo de contención.

-Además viene equipado con un dispositivo Dron que te ayuda para escanear mejor la zona donde estas y viene con otro Dron pero este es especial ya que su finalidad es darte la capacidad de hacer rebotes es decir tu quieres disparar a un enemigo que esta oculto pero este tiene una brecha pero no puedes arriesgarte a salir de ahí y ser descubierto utilizas este Dron para hacer un disparo en el y este rebotara el disparo en el enemigo en su brecha.

-Pero lo malo es que tienes que tener cuidado con los cálculos ya que tienes que combinar ambos Drones para ejecutar este disparo, ahh y no te preocupes los Drones cuentan con un sistema de camuflaje que básicamente nadie lo detectara.

-Cuenta también con dos escudos largos en los hombros para darte protección adicional.

-Para combate cuerpo a cuerpo solo tienes un sable gemelo ya que tu unidad es solamente de apoyo o de operaciones especiales que requieran sigilo.

-Me leíste la mente doctor Andrews este Gundam me caerá bien.

-Eso es debido a tu historial fuiste conocido como el asesino silente o el Death Sniper, por eso diseñe este Gundam para ti pero si quieres hacer modificaciones solo dímelo.

**Para ti Xion te delego el Gundam Sword (enteramente de color azul metalico con zonas de decoración dorada en el pecho rodilla y en la muñeca)**

-Esta unidad a sido diseñada en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y su velocidad es extremadamente alta para la evadir rayos gemelos de haz o de cualquier rifle o de misiles.

-Cuenta con dos espadas, una espada larga y con dos cuchillas de combate de energía que están ocultas en los brazos de tu Gundam es como un as bajo tu manga.

-Además cuentas con rifle de mediano alcance y dos escudos de energía es cada brazo a pesar de que no te protege del todo, sabrás como utilizarlos dependiendo la situación.

-Lo cuidare muy bien doctor Andrews

Andrews solo asiente.

**-Para ti Jacob te delego el Gundam Hércules (enteramente de color morado con franjas blancas en las piernas y brazos y unas decoraciones de dorado en el pecho)**

-Este chico malo tiene todo tipo de armamento esta equipado con dos cañones gemelos de haz que los puedes poner en modo automático o dispararlos manualmente, sistema de misiles tanto de perforación de blindaje pesado como normales, dos rifles de mediano alcance que los puedes unir para mayor potencia de fuego y en la espalda un rifle largo anti mobil armor como naves de batallas aunque lo puedes utilizar en mobil suit.

-Te seguro te preguntaras como se va mover esta mole, ese problema ya me encargue debido a unos propulsores en cada parte estratégica del Gundam este se puede movilizar sin problema alguno y combinado con el sistema de propulsión añadido al Gundam será completamente versátil.

-Este es en realidad una fortaleza en toda regla.

**-Para ti Miranda te delego el Gundam Fast Eyes (enteramente de color naranja con algunas decoraciones doradas en el pecho y muñecas)**

-Este Gundam a sido diseñado para eliminación rápida cuenta con el mismo paquete de velocidad del Gundam Sword. En su equipamiento cuenta con dos pistolas de haz y dos rifles medianos , dos espadas en la cintura y dos escudos de energía en los brazos.

-No hay mucho que decir de este Gundam solo que la capacidad de disparo de la pistolas son mas rápida que el sistema DRAGOON de Providencia haciendo que el Gundam pareciera un mobil armor a si que te lo dire ten cuidado por donde disparas.

-A por cierto, todos cuentan con la aleación nueva que tiene el Gundam Sniper, ahora solo falta el entrenamiento, saldrán a la superficie y se dirigirán al sector de pruebas numero 8.

-Si doctor Andrews- respondieron los chicos y se dirigieron a sus Gundams.

-El doctor Andrews miraba como cobraban vida sus creaciones con esa luz verde.

-Almirante como esta la paciente aun da despierta.

-Según la doctora valencia aun no ha dado signos movimiento alguno.

-¿Crees que despierte Claudio?-pregunta con tristeza Andrews

-No lo se Andrews.

**Batalla del Mesias - paralelamente a inicios del golpe de estado del bloque sudamericano**

Bunker principal- sala de operaciones

-El almirante estaba sentado tomando una taza de café y miraba la sala del frente y observaba imágenes de diferente puntos importantes del bloque.

-Es hora señores inicien el golpe de estado

-Si señor.

-A todos los escuadrones ejecuten la orden 57, repito ejecuten la orden 57

-Enterado central.

-Copiado central.

-Comuníqueme con el equipo Destello Nova.

-A la orden almirante

-Chicos están listos este es la primera misión.

-Nacimos listos señor-respondieron al unisonó

- pueden proceder equipo Destello Nova

**Base principal de los andes, del bloque de los estados sudamericanos – zona cordillera de los andes **

-Es todo tuyo eriol – habla miranda

El Gundam Sniper que estaba echado en el suelo y el rifle largo en posición, una de las manos del Gundam retiraba el cargador y ponía otro es su lugar

-Es preferible utilizar cargar de perforación que los de carga de haz- pensaba eriol tenia en la mira a varios mobil suits- digan buenas noches- cada mobil suit caia al suelo sucesivamente explotaban.

-Buen tiro eriol – exclamo Jacob.

-Ahora prosigamos chicos les protejo la espalda- hablo eriol.

-Hai- respondieron los tres.

**Base de los andes **

-General se reportado varios enfrentamientos es todas bases del bloque –hablaba alarmado el oficial de comunicaciones.

-Son de la ZAFT.

-Negativo señor parecen ser unidades de nuestra misma línea de producción.

-Enviar 5 escuadrones de Windam juntos con tres unidades Zamza-Zah a las bases cercanas, ahora

-Entendido general-la voz del oficial resonaba en toda la base- escuadrones de 3,5,7,9,10 salgan rápido y refuercen las bases cercanas, mobil armors Zamza-Zah refuercen a los escuadrones que salgan , patrullas de exploración repórtense a la base y formar un muro defensivo alrededor de la base.

-Patrulla eco , patrulla eco respondan base –hablaba alarmado el piloto.

-Que pasa eco 6 estamos siendo atacados por unidades no identificadas repito necesitamos refuerzos repi ahhhhhhhhhh .- se corta la comunicación abruptamente.

-Que pasa haya afuera teniente

-Señor recibimos informes que los equipos de patrullaje están siendo eliminados como moscas.

-Que los escuadrones 3, 5, 7, 9, 10 regresen a la base inmediatamente

-Si señor

Los escuadrones regresaban a la base pero se toparon con una unidad que portaba una infinidad de armamento.

-! Sorpresa imbéciles¡– exclamo Jacob

Descargaba todo su arsenal destruyendo la mitad de los Windam

-Tu turno Miranda-hablo Jacob

Otra unidad aparece, los Windam responden el fuego, pero la unidad lo esquivaba con facilidad y disparaba con una velocidad que diezmaba a todos los Windam dejándolos como chatarra.

-Vaya parece ser que nos envían mobil armor y son esos escarabajos eriol fuego de apoyo a mis coordenadas.

-Copiado Jacob -

Los tres mobil armor iban en formación pero de pronto dos ellos explotaron y el tercero que iba directamente hacia la unidad de las pistolas que esta no se movia.

Pero el mobil armor se partió a la mitad por una espada larga que apareció de la nada siendo empuñaba por la unidad .

**Base de los andes.**

-Señor los escuadrones fueron destruidos y los mobil armor también.

-¿Que?

-Envíen un mensaje al cuartel general de la federación de nuestra situación

-No tenemos comunicación

-¿Que demonios dices?

-Señor detecto altas cantidades energía de positrones.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- dijo incrédulo el general.

**Afuera de la base a una altura considerable.**

El Gundam Hércules apuntaba la base con su rifle de positrones

**Flash back **

_Jacob comia tranquilamente en la cafetería hasta que divisa al doctor Andrews _

_-Jacob hize algunas actualizaciones en el Gundam tuyo _

_-Le escucho doctor_

_-Cuando utilices el rifle de positrones puedes ganar mas potencia de fuego si ensamblas los rifles de mediano alcance al rifle de positrones te darás cuenta que te puede dar una gran ventaja cuando se requiere destruir una base._

**Fin del flash back**

-Ese doctor si que sabe como ponerlo al rojo vivo- pensó Jacob al momento de tirar el gatillo- el rifle disparo un potente rayo de positrones que destruyo toda la base entera.

Los cuatro Gundam se reunieron y avistaron un regimiento del ejército del almirante

-Como les fue equipo Destello Nova – hablo el comandante del regimiento a travez de los canales de comunicación.

-No fue del todo aburrido comandante- hablo Xion- solo esperaba algo mas entretenido –confeso Xion.

-Bueno las bases de los del bloque fueron destruidos y hemos tomado todo el gobierno del bloque en menos de 5 horas, todo un reto y además la batalla del mesias acabo.

-Y como siempre el bando de Lacus Clyne gano no comandante

-Tienes razón, bueno cambiando el tema el almirante coordinara con los altos funcionarios políticos para decidir el futuro de los países sudamericanos, por el momento regresen a la base

-Si comandante- respondieron al unisonó y los Gundam se retiraron.

-¿Oye eriol sabes como se llamara el nuevo bloque?-pregunto Xion

-No lo se Xion – respondió eriol

-Yo si se como se llamara- hablo miranda

-¿Y como se llamara?-pregunta entusiasmada Xion

-Creo haberle escuchado al almirante decir como la Confederación de los Estados Sudamericanos o le puedes llamar "ASEC"- responde Miranda

-Creo que me quedo con el nombre de la ASEC-hablo con pesadez Jacob.

-Bueno chicos mejor le preguntamos al almirante cuando lleguemos a la base están de acuerdo-hablo eriol

-Enterado eriol- responde Xion

-Copiado eriol – responde Miranda

-Ya te escuche eriol-responde Jacob

**Bunker principal – hospital **

En la sala donde estaba la paciente en coma, comenzaba a dar signos de movimiento, sus ojos empezaban abrirse lentamente y el color de sus ojos grises brillantes

¿Donde estoy?

Fin del capitulo

**Nota del autor : este prologo me salió bastante largo, aunque debo admitir que debe haber faltas ortográficas y algunos datos que me faltan, en el siguiente capítulo explicare la conversación del equipo Destello Nova con el almirante para que hayan aceptado trabajar con el y las descripciones físicas del almirante y sus oficiales y lo pilotos de los Gundams. Nos vemos.**


End file.
